Coats and Falling Apart
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: I got a little writers block so i thought id write this for a little break, i was actually in tears from something when i was writing this so you know be nice not too much flaming please feeling a bit low at the moment


**Disclaimer: It's not mine**

**Awoooooo! Hey good readers! I kinda got stumped on Cupids Mistake I've got lots of ideas of where to go but getting there is a bugger to write about. So here's a little fluff to get my juices flowing again. No dirty innuendos please you all know what I mean. I thought it would be nice to do a couple of one shots in one though, something I want to try my hand at is all. So REVIEW please Remember there two separate stories not linked at all. **

Coats

People keep asking me why I keep staring at my best friend. They keep hinting things that I don't quite understand. I mean he's talking to me of course I'm going to look at him it's only polite.

Ok so he stopped talking a few minutes ago and I was staring at him for much longer, it doesn't mean anything right.

I don't think of him in that way, besides he only likes the really pretty cubs. I could never be one of the really pretty cubs my best feature is my personality. And let's face it that doesn't get anyone anywhere anymore. But why do I feel so jealous of the pretty girls especially when he flirts with them it infuriates me and I don't know why.

I try to ignore these things that I notice so easily. Things like the twinkle in his brown eyes, like the shine of his beautiful golden coat. The jet black ring around his rugged right ear. The way his tail ends in a wonderfully soft fluffy tip, the way he makes me smile all the time.

Oh god I am so jealous of those pretty girls why can't he notice me out of all of us. Couldn't he see me as more than just a friend, it's quite simple. The other cubs think I'm crazy because of how one minute I deny I like him and then later I will go on a rant about how good he looks and how sweet he is. But how can you justify the craziness of it all. Well I could think of only one reason I was terrified of the thought but it was logically the only answer to give. I had such mixed opinions of my best friend, I hated him, yet I couldn't live without him. The answer was and still is because I love him. I am completely and utterly in love with him.

I loved Simba; it made my heart ache to think that I still hadn't told him how I felt about him. He is incredible, but I could only arrive to this conclusion after getting to know him so well. The other girls like him because he's good looking, not me.

His looks are a bonus; I love him because he's simply himself. Always willing to stick up for me no matter what, to play with, to hug when I need to. I love him so much it hurts, but I get the feeling at times that he returns the feeling. When he looks at me with such warmth, that I feel wobbly.

I know one day me and him will be together.

Falling apart

I remember that horrible day when Scar told us of Mufasa and Simba's deaths. I had been speaking to my mother before we were told. I asked her why I felt funny around him; she told me I had a crush on Simba.

I had never felt so happy in all my life, my best friend was my crush, if I could feel that for him then maybe he could feel it for me. When Scar pulled us all together I was ready to tell Simba I had a crush on him, that maybe we could go somewhere at night alone.

Then we found out about the stampede. I felt a searing pain in my heart cutting through from top to bottom. Never again would I see his golden coat rustle in the savannah. Never again would I stand above him proudly and gloat that I pinned him. Never again would I see that sparkle in his brown friendly eyes. Never again would I feel him brush against me.

I missed him already so very much. He was in the stars watching down on me, but I never felt so alone in my life. I wanted nothing more than to see him again. I wanted to see him one more time, just so I could tell him I loved him and tell him goodbye. I would never forget him; he was my best friend, my only friend. I couldn't hold the tears anymore as they poured down my face; I had lost my best friend Simba. I whispered "Goodbye Simba" and heaved into sobs.

Years later I was reunited with Simba, I will never feel joy like it again, the bursting feeling in my heart as I finally fell in love with the lion I thought was dead for so long.


End file.
